Esqueletos
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Halloween en París es un desfile de disfraces, desde pequeños vampiros que te haran morir de lo adorables que son hasta monstruos que te arrancaran gritos de terror. Sin embargo lo peor esta bajo la ciudad.


Esqueletos

Para Adrien Agreste Halloween era su festividad favorita no solo porque ese día su padre se encontraba ocupado atendiendo desfiles que le llevaban todo el día, sino que porque podía actuar como el mismo aprovechando que estaría disfrazado y nadie podría juzgar su manera de actuar.

El joven modelo sonrió mirándose un momento en el espejo para arreglar los detalles finales de su traje, esa noche no iría a una fiesta sino que acompañaría a Nino a pedir dulces, algo raro siendo que ambos tenían la edad de 16 años pero el moreno había aceptado acompañar a su amigo tras escuchar que no pedía dulces desde los ocho años, además eran chicos sensuales y atractivos estaban seguros que no los iban a mirar raro por andar pidiendo dulces junto a los niños pequeños.

El rubio terminó de pintar algunas líneas negras en su rostro mirando el resultado con orgullo, su disfraz era el típico y que nunca pasaba de moda esqueleto, con su rostro pintado de blanco y negro usando el traje a juego. Salió de la mansión corriendo hasta un parque cercano donde había quedado de verse con Nino, esté se encontraba en una banca jugueteando con su celular pero al escuchar pasos sonrió al ver a Adrien.

-Me encanta tu disfraz, amigo.-Se paró de la banca dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo al modelo quien respondió en una suave risa.

-Lo mismo digo Nino.-El chico usaba otro de los clásicos, un traje de hombre lobo.

-Oh calla que me harás sonrojar.-Bromeo en respuesta mientras que ambos comenzaban a caminar a la calle principal.

-Sonrojos los que te causa tu novia. Lo siento Nino, deberías estar con ella.-Se disculpó Adrien encogiéndose en hombros sintiéndose un poco culpable al robar al novio de una amiga solo para ir a pedir dulces.

-¿No te lo dije? No te disculpes Adrien que después nos veremos con las chicas.-El que hablara en plural llamó la atención del joven modelo.

-Espera, ¿cómo que "las chicas"?-Alzó una ceja mirando a Nino incrédulo.

-Sí, ya sabes…con Alya y Marinette.

Adrien soltó un suspiro y posó su mano en su frente.-Amigo pero Marinette me odia o algo así, siempre se pone incomoda conmigo.

-No creo que te odie. –Apuntó Nino

-Oh yo creo que sí, pero bueno, intentaré hablar con ella cuando nos vea…-Dejó la frase a medias ya que la interrumpió con un grito.-¡Ah!

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su plática y sumada la oscuridad de la noche no se dieron cuenta de un hoyo que había en la calle terminando por Adrien cayendo en este. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando cayó en el piso boca abajo, se levantó con cuidado frotando su frente que había recibido parte del impacto, solo esperaba que no tuviera una marca o hinchazón, su padre lo mataría si algo le pasaba a su rostro.

-¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien?-Gritó Nino agachándose intentando ver a su amigo, sin embargo estaba muy oscuro.

-¡Nino, ten cuidado!-Advirtió Adrien para que no le pasará lo mismo que a el.-¡Estoy bien pero busca ayuda!

-¡No te muevas de ahí!-Respondió el moreno mientras que comenzaba a llamar a los bomberos y a la policía, sin embargo había tenido que alejarse un poco en búsqueda de mejor cobertura.

Adrien se abrazó así mismo, comenzaba a hacer frío y ni sabía en que lugar se encontraba, no parecía que fuera el drenaje. Sacó su celular activando la función de linterna para poder ver en dónde se encontraba.

-Veamos.-Sostuvo su celular hacía el frente y lo que vio ocasiono que casi soltara aquel aparato tecnológico.-¡Ah!

Frente a él había filas y filas de cráneos y huesos, respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse mientras que se alejaba de las paredes con cadáveres incrustados en ellas.

-Todo…todo está bien Adrien, todo está bien.-Se intentaba convencer así mismo.-Solamente caíste en las catacumbas, pronto vendrá la ayuda e irás a pedir dulces con los demás.

Las catacumbas de Paris, famosas por su historia y por ser túneles subterráneos que abarcaban unos 300 kilometros con mas de seis millones de restos de parisinos. No era el lugar favorito de Adrien, su padre jamás lo había llevado y aunque varias veces lo habían invitado a los pequeños recorridos turísticos que hacían siempre se había negado, le daba cierta sensación de temor.

-Nino por favor, apúrate.-Murmuraba el rubio mientras que caminaba en círculos. Había sido mala idea usar la linterna, ahora se sentía mas asustado a saber en que lugar se encontraba.-¿Y sí me pasa como en esas historias y muero aquí? Oh no, me volvería parte de este lugar y…Vamos Adrien.-Choco sus manos contra sus mejillas.-Solo son esqueletos, no hay nadie vivo aquí abajo mas que yo, nada malo me pasara.

-¡Adrien vendrán en un momento!-La voz de Nino le hizo sonreír, por fin podría salir de ahí.

-¡Graciaa Ni..mnh!-Nuevamente fue interrumpido, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras que sentía algo alrededor de su cuello como si intentara estrangularlo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Gritó el moreno de regreso preocupado.

Adrien intentaba hablar pero no podía, la presión en su cuello era mas fuerte al punto de caer en el piso, sintió un peso encima suyo abriendo sus ojos verdes. Con ayuda de la poca luz de luna que llegaba alcanzó a ver la silueta de un esqueleto frente a el, el esqueleto se acercó volviendo a tomarlo por el cuello mientras que parecía que le miraba a los ojos, no estaba seguro pero el modelo no podía apartar la vista de aquellas cuencas vacías.

-¡Adrien!-Nino se desesperó al no recibir una respuesta por su amigo, con su celular encendió la linterna alumbrando un poco el interior de aquel hoyo.

-¡Boo!-Al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a Adrien de pie mirándolo con diversión sacándole un susto a Nino.

-¡Amigo casi me matas! ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto curioso.

-Oh nada, simplemente me volví a caer pero estoy bien.-Agreste sonrió pasando una mano por su cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara la policía, pudieron sacar a Adrien y prometer que no le contarían a su padre ni a los medios de aquel desafortunado accidente. Una vez que la policía se fue y Adrien estuvo a salvo ambos amigos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Wow esta fue una verdadera aventura de Halloween Adrien.-Murmuró Nino con una risa.-Además por fin entraste a las catacumbas, ¿cómo eran?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Míralo por ti mismo.-Fue la respuesta del modelo empujando al chico disfrazado de hombre lobo al hoyo.

-.-.-.-.-

Las calles estaban llenas de niños y adolescentes, los primeros con sus calabazas de plástico llenas de dulces y los segundos haciendo bromas o caminando en dirección de alguna fiesta loca. En un parque se encontraban dos chicas, Alya usando un disfraz de Ladybug y Marinette con un traje de bruja, ambas esperaban impacientes a cierto par de amigos.

-¡Alya!-Ambas voltearon al ver a Nino y a Adrien acercándose a ellas.

-¡Nino! ¿Dónde estaban, llevamos una hora esperándolo?-Gritó la fanática de Ladybug poniendo las manos en su cintura y con una ceja alzada.

-Oh lo siento, solo…nos desviamos en el camino.-Respondió Nino dándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Adrien quien asintió sonriendo.

-Como sea, ya vámonos o no llegaremos al concurso de disfraces.

-Hola Marinette.-El modelo saludo a la chica francesa-china con cortesía, esta devolvió el saludo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Rose donde sería la fiesta, iban charlando animadamente contando algunas historias de Halloween. Adrien pasó una mano por su cuello haciendo una mueca de molestía.

-¿Estas bien Adrien?-Pregunto Marinette algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo…dormí en mala posición.-Respondió el rubio mirando a Nino quien también sonrió.

En el cuello de ambos podía apreciarse la marca de unas manos esqueléticas. De las catacumbas no solo las personas salían con sensaciones inexplicables sino, que en algunas ocasiones salían siendo alguien mas.


End file.
